Fun Times
by xXHina-ChanXx
Summary: Requested:) I own nothing! LEMON! SakuOri
1. Silly Little Hime

I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Thank you Saku-Chan0723 for being awesome!

This story was requested by orihimelover. I appreciate your support! Hope you enjoy my friend!

**Bold **= Sakura's Thoughts

I_talics_= Orihime's Thoughts

**Silly Little Hime**

"Orihime!" the pinkette yelled through the crowded hallway, heading towards her busty lover. The redhead smiled, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Her eyes raked over the approaching cherry blossom's body, taking in the way her uniform clung to her delicious curves. _Mmm I wanna taste.. _She looked up and met large emerald eyes that heated her to her core. "How are you today babe?," the pinkette smiled mischievously noticing how Orihime's eyes danced across her skin hungrily. **Oh.. you want it in school my Hime..? **She smiled and tilted her head, tucking a few lose strands of her long pink hair behind her ear, the act made the over imaginative redhead to see things that made her fidget under her lovers gaze. Her hazel eyes searched frantically for a empty classroom_. I'll even use a janitors closest at this point.. _Sakura realized what her Hime was looking for and quickly spotted the boiler room. **Perfect.. No one ever goes in there..** Emerald eyes locked onto her target and grabbed Orihime's hand, quickly pulling her towards the room, passing Ichigo and Sasuke talking at their lockers, shooting a questioning look at the couple before focusing back on their conversation.

They entered the empty boiler room, shutting the large metal doors behind them, Orihime's eyes were glazed over, her body flushed. Sakura smiled and pulled her into a quick kiss, pulling back and meeting her hazel eyed lover. "Well Orihime.. Couldn't wait for later hm..?" She took a few steps towards her lover, causing her to press her back against the wall. **Perfect.. My silly little Hime..** The pinkette moved closer, causing their breast touch, the thin fabric of their uniform is the only thing keeping them from pressing skin against. "My my Orihime.. You seem to be cornered," Sakura smirked resting one of her hands on Orihime's hip and placing the other on her cheek, pulling her into a deep kiss. _S-Sakura.. Please.. _The light kisses grew heavy, the pinkette gently slid her tongue over her beloved sealed lips, prying them open. Trailing the hand that rested on Orihime's cheek down to her covered breast, the redhead moaned into the kiss. Sakura pulled back, examining her plump lips, scanning down until she saw the pulse on Orihime's pale neck. Suddenly the hazel eyed girl acted before her lover had the chance, practically throwing her to the ground and climbing in between the pinkette's legs as her skirt rose dangerously high. **Fuck I love when she gets like this** Her Hime began assaulting her collarbone practically ripping Sakura's button down off, followed by her laced bra. After she tossed the material to the side she watched as the cherry blossoms breast rose and fall due to her heavy breathing. _I want.. _

She leaned her head down and trailed her tongue from Sakura's collarbone down to her ample breast. "A-Ah! Orihime D-don't s-stop!" Sakura gasped as the redhead took her perked bud in her mouth, encircling it with her long tongue as she fondled the other with her hand. The read head switched sides, her mouth now working on the right nipple, hand now trailing dangerously down Sakura's abdomen. Just as she slid her hand past the edge of her lovers short skirt, moving up her well tanned thighs, Orihime lost dominance as Sakura flipped herself on top leaving the redhead shocked.

"It's my turn to play Orihime.." she whispered as she tantalizingly unbuttoned her lovers shirt, trailing soft kisses down each new exposed piece of skin. The pinned girl sat completely still, afraid that the pinkette will stop if she makes a move. Unexpectedly once the shirt was gone she felt a warm hand between her thighs, caressing her women hood softly. Her hips bucked, wanting more; Sakura paused after slipping her nimble finger under the soaked fabric, "What do you want My Hime." She smiled up at her as she forcefully yanked her lovers thong off, "Such a naughty Hime. Letting me take you on this forgotten floor.." The other girl whimpered, feeling her core heat up even more, "P-please.." she began. "Silly Little Hime... You know what I like.." her finger encircled Orihime's bundle of nerves, causing the girl to gasp, "I-I want.." Sakura brought her face down between her lovers creamy thighs, inches from her dripping slit, gently she flicked her tongue out, hitting her clit, "N-Ne. P-please Saku.." a deeper movement on the bundle caused her to break, " Lick me Sakura! I want you to take in all of my juices!" Her chest heaved and the pinkette complied, shoving her long tongue deep within her panting love. Orihime's small hands entangled themselves in Sakura's pink locks, pushing her closer to her core. She became very still, feeling herself slowly being pushed over the edge, Sakura quickened her pace, inserting two fingers in her Hime as she used her tongue to massage her clit. Within seconds Orihime began screaming in bliss, "Faster! Fuck please faster! " right before she released her juices over Sakura's hand.

The pinkette had a satisfied smile on her face as she moved the hand out of her lover and to her mouth, lapping in all up before staring into her Hime's eyes, "Mmm Orihime.. You taste much better than your cooking" she winked, causing the redhead's face to turn crimson. Just as Sakura finished buttoning her blouse and Orihime finished dressing, the boiler room door open. A large man stood in the door way looking at them with confusion, "Why are you two back here? This is off limits to students." He sniffed the air and his face flushed as the girls cheeks darkened as they opened their mouth to answer he shook his head. "Just get to class."

**Please Review!**


	2. Strip For Me

I do **not** own Naruto or Bleach.

Thank you Saku-Chan0723 for being awesome!

This story was requested by **orihimelover**. I appreciate your support! Hope you enjoy my friend!

**Bold **= Sakura's Thoughts

_Italics_= Orihime's Thoughts

**Strip For Me..**

The red head plopped down on her large couch with a loud sigh. _The club was so packed.. but I made a lot of money.._ She smiled, glancing at the wads of ones she had in her open bag on the floor. Leaning back she picked up her I-Home remote and cut on her music, in an attempt to relax, and letting her mind travel to her lover. "I wonder what Saku-chan is up t-," a knock on her door stopped her mid-sentence, rolling her eyes she proceeded to get up to answer it, "As soon as I get comfy.." She mumbled before she swung the door of her apartment open, half expecting to see her obnoxious neighbor Naruto. The first thing that caught her eye was bright pink hair, " S-Sakura, Wh-what are you d-doing here?" Crimson spread across her cheeks as watched her lovers eyes rake over her body hungrily, "W-what are y-you-" Realization hit her _Shit.. _and she looked down at herself, clad in a small black skirt, a shredded belly shirt that caused her huge breast to nearly pop out, and thigh-high leather heels.

Sakura stepped into the apartment, causing the older girl to step back inside, the pinkette shut and locked the door. "Just got off work I see.." she whispered dangerously, a smirk sliding across her soft lips. **Oh.. this is just too perfect.. **The pinkette approached her lover and wrapped her arms around her neck sensually, pulling her body flush against her own. She pouted her lip, looking at Orihime with her large emerald eyes, "D-do I have to p-pay for a s-show Orihime?" she whispered with a mock innocence that drove the red head crazy. **Soon I'll have her begging to take me..** Orihime gasped at the question, suddenly she felt her skin heat up at the touch of her lover, a low growl escaping her before she assaulted the pinkette's lips. _Don't tempt me my dear. _They made their way back to the bed room, leaving a trail of discarded clothing in their wake.

Once in the room the red head pushed her love against the wall, kissing and nipping at her now exposed flesh as she traveled down the pinkette's body. Orihime looked up at her lover, the girls lips parted as she panted, feeling the red head's uneven breathing against her slit. "Ne.. Saku.. can I has a taste..?" She asked innocently the pinkette nodded feverishly. _Ask me to.. _"What was that? I can't hear you," Hime whispered, leaving soft kisses across her lovers women hood. **Fuck.. **She stiffened, feeling her lovers long slick tongue slide over her clit, "Please Orihime! Fuck Me hard!" She gasped out frantically as her lover rolled over the bundle of nerves again.

Feeling empowered by her lovers begging the red head continued, slowly sliding two fingers into Sakura's tight hole. The younger girl screamed out in pleasure as her lover assaulted her clit, nipping at it gently, "Fuck, Orihime Yes!" The red head looked up briefly and smirked at the sight of her young lover playing with her large breast, grinding her hips against the girls tongue and hand.

Suddenly, just as the pinkette was slipping of the edge the red head stopped, standing and grabbing the now whining girls wrist. **Bitch.. I was so close.. **Sakura's eyes widen as she was pushed onto her back, soft satin sheets beneath her. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling her self slip away from ecstasy, until the bed shifted.

The heat of her lovers tongue was back, and when she opened her eyes she was greeted by Orihime's dripping slit, she moaned before she began lapping up the juices. She wanted that release, but she waited wanting her Hime to reach it as well. Suddenly they both shivered, lapping at each other frantically before they both exploded. After licking up the juices, Orihime crawled up next to her lover, pulling her into her arms and kissing her before they both drifted off to sleep, unaware of the audience they had.

The shy Hyuuga got off work from the club early, knowing her roommate Orihime was tired she simply laid in her room... That was until she heard the loud moan emanating from her roommates bedroom, curious about the sound the blunette went to investigate. She did not expect what she witnessed, nor did she know why her body felt so hot and feverish.

Poor Hinata..

**Please Review!**


End file.
